


[vid] What a Way to Make a Living

by colls



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka Valentine and Dolly Parton. I don't know either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] What a Way to Make a Living

  


Song: 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton  
Source: Andromeda

password: _9to5_

[Andromeda: Beka: What a Way to Make a Living](http://vimeo.com/64348640) from [colls | swannee](http://vimeo.com/swannee) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Download links:  
[mediafire (mp4)](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?j0fdvv8lem0u22e)  



End file.
